channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Channel TST
'' Team Channel TST was a team run by Channel TST's main staff that entered ''The First Roblox War, as well as The First Extreme Wars. Team Channel TST ''was one of the longest running teams in ''The First Roblox War, being in existence for 7 months at the time. Their First War entry was the fourth generation of the team's original robot Public Nuisance. Public Nuisance Mk IV ''was entered into the main First War competition and its successor ''Public Nuisance Mk V ''was entered into the Extreme All-Stars and War Of The Wedges. The team's robot ''Public Nuisance, despite going through several modifications, has always resembled a wedge robot with 'ears' or, in later incarnations, 'horns'. The first incarnation, Public Nuisance, was relatively small compared to its opponents and had a high ground clearance, which was later lowered to produce Public Nuisance LGC. A completely new model was built for Public Nuisance Mk II, one of the biggest robots at its time, yet still retaining the low wedge. Mk III ''saw balancing spikes and longer skirts added to the robot. '' Public Nuisance Three-and-a-half saw a completely new robot with a new paintjob: this model lost the 'ears' but instead gained a steeper wedge. This incarnation and the more complete Public Nuisance Mk IV ''saw more success for the team, as they were notably the first two robots to successfully OOTA their opponents: a 'party trick' ''PN Mk IV ''displayed in three of its First Roblox War battles. Although it was only shown on the trailer, Storm Hound and Public Nuisance often had a wedge problem-one of the robots (sometimes Storm Hound, under the '''front') would get under one and then vire vica, although Storm Hound "teamed up" with Edge Ways 3 to try and get PN OOTAed, but their attempet fail and as a result Pn got stuck on the arena wall. The First Roblox War '' Team Channel TST'', unlike most teams in The First Roblox War, entered only the main competition, although Public Nuisance and Team Channel TST could of been in sumo, despite being an early entry with several Sumo and Football slots open to them. PN Mk IV's first battle was against Lance Corporal Kill ''as the first eliminator of Heat A. The small Panic Attack replica was no match for PN who persisted in scooping up LCK and crashing it into the wall, eventually toppling it. PN then took it the entire length of the arena, throwing it over the wall. This was the first OOTA of the series, making ''LCK ''the first robot to be OOTA'd, and ''PN ''the first robot to OOTA its opponent. In the second round,'' PN ''went against Thermidor II replica ''Mr Wobsta. The battle almost went for the full length of the timer, with Mr Wobsta incredibly close to being pitted on several occasions, as well as being flipped and tossed several times. Within seconds of the end of the battle and with barely any run-up, PN ''scooped up the lobster and tossed it over the wall. In the Heat Final, ''PN ''met ''Toxinator. The battle started badly for PN, who continued to drive up Toxinator's front. Control was not on PN's side once, as evident from the several failed attempts to OOTA Toxinator. ''The battle lasted for the full three minutes, and PN won on agression, despite being unable to finish ''Toxinator ''off. Now that it was through to the Grand Final, ''PN ''was guaranteed at least Fourth Place. ''PN ''faced Heat B winner ''Randomepicrobot ''and, in a rather ironic turn of events, was pitted after an appauling display. ''PN ''then took Third Place - as well as top place on the OOTA table, defeating ''Miniflippa ''in the play-off in almost exactly the same way ''Worldwide Annoyance ''had beaten it in the previous battle. The First Extreme Wars After ''The First Roblox War, Public Nuisance Mk IV ''was retired and replaced with ''Mk V, a faster version equipped with rear-hinged flipping arms designed to self-right the robot, should it be tipped over. Team Channel TST entered the All-Stars and War Of The Wedges, and participated in a vengeance against Miniflippa. The team had originally entered the Total Team Terror alongside Emeryville, but pulled out due to Roblox issues, and was also to appear in a House Robot Rebellion alongside Red Dust, but Team Dust retired from Roblox and therefore Team Channel TST pulled out of the battle, despite being supplied with a new team mate. Prior to the events of Extreme, Public Nuisance Mk V ''was having problems. Its srimech had previously been quite powerful, with enough power to flip robots out of the arena, but with every modification the srimech seemed to get weaker with no obvious explanation. With barely a week or so until ''Extreme ''began, ''Public Nuisance ''was completely rebuilt once again with a new srimech. Despite being the sixth evolution of the robot (seventh if ''Three-And-A-Half ''is included) the Extreme model was still referred to as ''Mk V ''(five). Not far into ''Extreme, ''Public Nuisance VI ''was built: this was a much improved robot with a front-hinged flipper and rear drum, both to be used to help with self-righting. The Second Roblox War﻿ Public Nuisance VI was given a new paintjob for the Second Wars, but the competition was cancelled due to a lack of entries and therefore PN VI never competed in any competition battles outside Extreme. It was, however, intended to be brought out of retirement for the 2012 TSTRBXRW relaunch, but was rejected in favour of a later model. After TST Robot Wars In early 2012, Public Nuisance VI was succeeded by a completely new robot, built especially for texy11's Robot Wars competition. The robot resembled Storm II in the sense that it was low, invertible and equipped with a lifting arm. PN7X, as the robot was named, was the first Public Nuisance to deviate from the standard 'cheese wedge' shape of its older brothers and was the first Public Nuisance since Three-And-A-Half to deviate from the Edam paintjob trend set from Public Nuisance LGC onwards; PN7X was painted in shades of grey for texy11's competition. Despite qualifying and passing through to the second round, Jon felt that the robot was not as good a performer as it could be, and was retired. After only two months, PN7X was replaced - while still competing in texy11's competition. The new robot returned to the 'cheese wedge' shape, and also returned to the Edam paintjob. However, the new Public Nuisance - named Public Nuisance Mk VIII as a return to the standard naming (despite being the tenth Public Nuisance) - was equipped with the rear srimech drum of VI and a powerful rear-hinged flipper, capable of throwing over 300 sgs. In this form, Public Nuisance Mk VIII did not survive for very long and - since it was not entered into any competitions, thus classed as only a prototype - was developed into the more modern PNsanity. This new robot featured a rounded rather than sloping rear and an interchangable weapon module, which could be swapped for either the original VIII flipper or two powerful rotating drums. As of June 2012, PNsanity is being developed and tested and, in terms of further modifications, has a housing for the rear srimech drum but no such feature is seen. In August 2012, following further developments on the chassis and weaponry, the PN series was finally retired on Roblox and the prototype PNsanity, painted grey and named Village Idiot, made a one-off appearance in Charile's RBXRW relaunch in the Challenge Belt. Following a series of updates to the Roblox engine, which ultimately affected the way that certain objects interacted with each other, Team Channel TST has pulled out of RBXRW. As of November 2012, PNsanity is abandoned and incomplete, and Jon has shown no intentions of returning to it. If there is any attempt to relaunch Team Channel TST, it shall be as part of the Full Throttle movement, in which either a TST Robot Wars game or a Robot Arena tournament are taking place. Outside Roblox Public Nuisance VI, in its Second War colour scheme, will be appearing in Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation. It's weaponry will include the forward-hinged flipper and the rear drum, which will double as a srimech and a vertical spinner. A cardboard replica of Public Nuisance appeared in RobloxPizzaman3's YouTube series Mohawkbot Wars alongside other replicas and Robot Wars pullbacks. The replica was based on the Public Nuisance seen in the First War (Public Nuisance Mk IV) with the addition of a srimech similar to that seen on Public Nuisance Mk V during Extreme. The replica made it to the Grand Final where it met Razer, Ripper and Chaos 2. Razer and Ripper had already been eliminated, but Chaos 2 flipped Public Nuisance onto the side wall where an unfortunately-timed flip saw Public Nuisance topple out. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams